kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Lucha Libre
List of Techniques 'Pro-Wrestling' 'Lucha Libre' *'Diego Tick Driver: '''Diego grabs his opponent in midair and pile drives him into the ground. *'Diego Tika Body Press: Diego flies down on his opponent and body slams him. *Diego Tick Cross Guillotine: Diego crosses his arms across the opponent's neck in manner to a guillotine. *Diego Bunshin: Diego moves at an incredibly high amount of speed and through this process, creates several clones of himself to surround the opponent. *Diego Tick Down Burst: Diego grabs his opponent while down and prepares to drive them through the ground and cruch them. *Rachel Crash: Rachel strikes her opponents all around with arms and legs while in the air. *Romero Special: A very showy grappling technique, Rachel grabs her opponents arms and locks them, then proceeds to grab their arms from behind then falls to the ground, finishing this move off by locking her legs with her opponent's then elevating them up into submission to prevent them from escaping. *Rachel Suplex: Rachel stands behind her opponent and puts her head under the arm of the opponent. She then lifts the opponent up using both of her arms wrapped around the torso of the opponent. The wrestler finally falls backward and drops the opponent flat on his back. *Rachel Bunshin: Rachel's version of Diego Bunshin, Rachel creates several clones of herself while moving at a high speed. *Kyuu Geki Issatsu (Nine Strikes One Kill): Like Kenichi's Strongest Combos, Kyuu Geki Issatsu (Nine Strikes One Kill) can vary in all attacks and sequences, but uses one attack for each of the 10 martial art styles including Lucha Libre. The key to this move is such that the nine strikes can vary in any order while the last move is always the Ichiei's. *Seidou Goui Kyuu Geki Issatsu: Like the original technique, Kyuu Geki Issatsu, Seidou Goui Kyuu Geki Issatsu can vary in all attacks and sequences, but uses one attack for each of the 10 different martial arts styles. The key to this move is such that the nine strikes can vary in order while the last move is always the Ichiei's. The main difference between this technique and the original is the use of Seidou Goui, to enhance the overall power and destructiveness of the technique and to overwelm the opponent to the brink of death. Because of the use of Seidou Goui, this technique can be fatal to the user if overused. *Diego Tick Steiner: Rachel grabs her opponent around the head with her legs and spins vertically fast and slams them into the ground. *Castor Drop Kick: Rachel lunges at her opponent from above and kicks them with both legs while dropping down. *Los Trucos Sin Nombre: Rachel attacks her opponents with a barrage of basic, but powerful strikes in order to overwelm her opponent. It was noted by Renka Ma, that for this technique Rachel doesn't waste her energies on showing off but rather employes her full power for a simple offensive barrage. Rachel herself even stated when using this technique that "these techniques are so boring", showing that she rarely uses this technique at all. *Tornado Drop Kick: Rachel lunges at her opponent from above and kicks them with both legs dropping down while spinning in mid-air to increase the amount of damage done. *Rope Bounce: The rope bounce is a special tactic that's used mostly in pro-wrestling. The user grabs the opponent and throws them towards the rope of the wrestling ring, in order to make them bounce back, then proceeds to attack them during the recoil. The rope bounce is a technique that is normally not used in a serious fight, even during wrestling matches it is not used mostly because of the fact that the rope will not bounce them back enough for the move to be effective. Experienced wrestlers like Rachel Stanley can supplement this weakness by throwing the opponent with enough power to make them bounce back on their own by the sheer force alone. *Lariat''': Rachel rushes to her opponent and proceeds to strike them with her arms in order to knock them down to the ground with the full force and strength of her body. Category:Fighting Style Category:Lucha Libre